Time Twist
by Jettara1
Summary: Sequel to Falling Through Time; Bunny wants to spice up his and Jack's love life so for their anniversary he decided to give Jack a fun surprise. Threesome B/J/B


Time Twist

Travelling through time came with a set of rules that everyone needed to follow, Aster knew that better than most, after all he had been the one to make them after long years of trial and error and bearing witness to entire civilizations being built and destroyed. The number one rule: you can't change history no matter how much you might want to because the outcome, whether positive or negative was almost always worse than what it would have been if you left it alone. Some times that was easier said than done and the need to fix a great wrong became all-consuming and it was next to impossible for Aster not to interfere and he would have to remind himself of his greatest failure, when he had tried to save Kozmotis Pitchiner but ended up destroying not only the Guardians but Kozmotis himself while the Fearling ran wild. Aster had jumped time again to fix his mistake but the trauma of what he witnessed had begun changing his once tawny fur grey and Aster swore never to mess with time again and to stop anyone who tried. Of course every rule came with an exception and that exception just happened to be one young ice elf that had a nose for trouble.

Jack Frost had accidently fallen through time and started a series of events that at first sent a shock of fear through Aster that everything in the present would change however in a strange twist the boy had set everything right. It was one of those very few times when the future and past were meant to collide but with it came one little problem that Aster had to set right. He had memories and a heart ache that belonged to his younger self that needed to be resolved.

"So what's the big surprise?" Jack asked as he cinched his robe around his waist.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told, you gumby. Now hush," Aster reprimanded as he tied a sash over his lover's eyes.

Jack flexed his shoulders. "You know I hate surprises."

That made Aster laugh. "You love surprises you just have no patience for them."

The eternal you stuck out his bottom lip and put on his cutest face. "Well give me a hint at least." He yelped when his mate slipped a paw into the robe and caressed his limp cock into attention. "Aster!"

"Where we're going you won't be needing underwear."

"Okay…" Jack murmured as he held Aster's wrist. All too soon that paw was gone and Jack was left wanting but he trusted his love to make this surprise worthwhile.

There was a place outside of time and space where time travelers could find peace. Sometimes one would bump into other versions of themselves and it was here Aster took Jack to meet up with the younger version of Aster he had met in his adventures in the past. Bunnymund – in the past Aster had refused to short his name because Nicholas St. North would never stop teasing him – was already waiting for them and grinned widely when he saw Jack blind folded and in nothing but a simple robe. Aster held a finger to his lips, signaling for his younger self to stay quiet and follow them to a room that he had set aside for just this occasion but while the younger Pooka often acted more local and refined it was also the time of his rut and he could not wait to hold his future mate. He scooped up his mate and gave him a heated kiss.

Surprised, Jack gasped and fumbled for footing. He pulled off the sash and stared wide eye at the tawny Pooka before smiling and melting into the younger version of his mate. He wrapped his arms around Bunnymund's neck and pressed against him, letting his love feel just how happy he was to see him.

"Alright, alright," Aster said with a laugh, just seeing his younger self and his mate kissing was stirring his arousal. "Let's go."

How he managed to get the two into the private room he would forever be trying to figure out but by the time he did Jack was stripped bare and Bunnymund's beloved green overcoat was missing as the two fought for dominance.

"Huh uh, mate," Aster said sternly when he saw Jack ready to impale himself on Bunnymund's hard prick. "Now my younger self and I've been talking. Even with it being his rut we're sharing you. You're going to have two healthy and hard males pounding into you. What do you have to say to that?"

Jack blinked and looked at him and then that little shit face grin filled his face. "Seriously? I get both of you? At once?"

"If you want or we could take turns."

"At once! Please Aster, I want both of you at once," Jack pleaded using his best kicked puppy eyes.

Aster did need to be asked twice he could see and smell Jack's excitement as well as the other Pooka's. "Alright but since Bunnymund looked ready to explode I'll let him get off a round while you put that wonderful mouth of yours to work on me."

That grin grew impossibly wide and Jack all but attacked Aster's cock while wiggling his bottom at Bunnymund. His kissed licked and suckled his beloved's cock with more passion than he'd had in a long time, teasing the slit and slipping in his tongue before running it over the ridges and up the vein then bobbed down to take the whole member into his mouth. He swallowed until it was in the back of his throat and then sucked good and hard as if it was the best chocolate Aster had ever created.

"Oh…" Aster whispered as he gripped his love's head and arched back. Jack's mouth was cold but it felt oh so good. He moved his hips slowly. This was one of his favorite parts and loved the fact that he could have multiple orgasms and fill Jack to the brim both front and back. By the time they were done Jack's belly will be full of his seed and extended. Aster panted and moaned in delight. It had been a long time since Jack had been this passionate.

Bunnymund sniffed and licked Jack's rear unable to believe that he had Jack once more and while he was not the type to share the fact that he was sharing with himself made things at least a little easier. If he had smelt another male's scent on Jack's sweet little ass than he would not have been so forgiving or able to hold himself back. He would have claimed Jack right then and there. Instead he prepped Jack with his tongue, licking and filling that tight hole with his tongue until he was loose and ready for his engorged cock. Lining up his cock to that wonderful hole he pushed in, slowly at first for fear of hurting the youth and then thrusting in deep. He heard a muffled cry and Jack's muscles tense and un-tense, as if hugging the invading member buried deep inside him. Bunnymund moaned and leaned his head back. So good, this was so good. His mate was here and hugging him so tightly and just the sight of the human sucking the grey Pooka was almost enough to make him burst. Instead be began thrusting, gently at first in hopes of not hurting Jack but it just felt too good.

"He can handle it," Aster purred as he thrust into Jack's mouth. "Let your Pooka side out. Jack wants it. He wants you to fill him. He won't break."

Jack pressed into Bunnymund as if telling him to go ahead. Bunnymund hesitated only a moment more before letting his rut take control of him. He began moving, thrusting deeper and harder than he would with any other human. He pounded into Jack, filling him and wanting – no needing – to plant his seed deep inside his mate's belly while trying to bring him pleasure. It took only a few strokes to find Jack's prostrate but when he did he was relentless and rammed into it with every thrust until he felt his first orgasm take hold of him and his seed spilled into that cool tight space. Jack came with a muffled cry while Aster held his head and filled his mouth with cum.

"That's right, Jackie, drink it down. I want all this in your belly. Good boy," Aster said before pulling his still hard cock free. He gave Bunnymund a cocky grin before gesturing that they trade places while Jack caught his breath.

Bunnymund hesitated a moment before shifting positions but before he shoved his soaking wet cock in the boy's face he licked the cum around Jack's lips and gave him a heady kiss. "This is better than I remember. You're still so tight almost like a virgin each time."

Jack smiled. "I suppose there's benefits to dying so young," he joked which as always made Bunnymund frown.

He hated the way Jack dismissed his own death as if it was no big deal. But knowing better than to lecture him on things that no one had control of he gave Jack a quick kiss before gently but firmly pushing his head down to his weeping dick. He'd fuck the cockiness out of his love. He pushed his hard length into Jack's more than willing mouth and began a slow pace while his other self slipped into Jack from behind. They took turns, alternating between fucking Jack fast and slow, hard and soft. The great thing about being Pookas was the fact that they could last far longer than any human including hormonal teenage boys who thought he could handle whatever his lovers had to offer.

Jack was sweaty and pleasantly sore when Aster pulled him up onto his lap. He leaned his head against a grey furry shoulder and caught his breath. "So good," he whispered, kissing his love's cheek.

"You ready for more?"

"More?"

Aster nuzzled his cheek. "You're the one always saying you can handle whatever I can throw and you have taken me in my six arm form so why not both of us in your tight little ass at once?"

Jack looked up at him with wide eyes. He shifted a little, slightly uncomfortable with the idea but he looked to the other Pooka who looked so eager. Finally he nodded. If there was one thing he could never get enough of it was being filled and if both versions of his love wanted to be into him and filling him with their seed at the same time then he would give it a try. He gave a little squeak of surprise when they all stood. Then he was lifted up, and impaled by Aster before his legs were lifted to his shoulders and pulled wide apart. A moment later Bunnymund's cock was nudging against his hole. When it pushed in Jack automatically tightened putting a strangle hold on both cocks but neither Pooka seemed too bothered by it. They began thrusting in tandem, pulling and pushing into Jack and bouncing him between them as they took turns ravishing his mouth and body. It was painful, it was wonderful, it was the most unbelievable pleasure Jack had ever felt and he tried and failed to take control, wanting and needing more but not sure if his body could handle it. His prostrate took a pounding and he loved it until finally he screamed out his orgasm and he came so hard that he felt as if he might pass out. His muscles contracted and squeezed the cocks in him, milking them for their seed but it would be several long minutes and another two orgasms later before they came, their seeds shooting deep within him in spurt after spurt until it ran out of him and leaked out of his butt and down their legs.

He felt like a wobbly noodle when they finally pulled out and his legs refused to hold him. A giggle escaped him as the Pookas cuddled around him. One of them – most likely Aster – pushed a huge egg shape butt plug into his ass to stop the flow of cum and lock it inside him. "That was…that was unbelievable," he whispered, his voice shaky and tinged with sleepiness.

"Same time next week?" Aster asked Bunnymund who nodded eagerly. He scooped up Jack and wrapped the robe around him before heading to the portal that would return them to their time. He held Jack close and nuzzled him. "How's that for living up our relationship?"

"Best anniversary gift ever," Jack murmured as he leaned into Aster. His belly was extended, filled with the Pookas living giving seed and making him look pregnant but he didn't complain. No doubt Ass would drink it out of him like some fine wine once they were home and in their nest. And for that he would gladly hold his love's – past, present or future – cum any time.

fin


End file.
